The Underground
by Labyrinth Addict
Summary: Takes place two years after the film.


Chapter One 

Sarah sat at her vanity looking in the mirror. Not noticing that outside her bedroom window sat a white barn owl on a tree branch looking in at her. He has been sitting there for two years and Sarah has never noticed.  
>"Why can't I forget you? How could I have been so cruel to talk to him like that? I wish I had stayed! I hate my life here now. Jareth, I wish you for you save me from here, I wish for you to take me away." Sarah said as she looked in her mirror, crying. The owl was hopped along the branch and was almost as her window when her stepmother Karen walked in.<br>"Sarah it's time to go. You don't want to be late, do you?" Karen asked from just a step inside Sarah's room.  
>"No I don't want that." Sarah said standing up and wiping her tears. She followed Karen out of the room. The owl watched her leave, a noticeable sad look in his large black eyes.<br>The owl flew around to the driveway, perched on another tree and watched Sarah get into the car with her parents. It made up its mind and took flight again, following the car when it drove off. The car and the owl in turn, stopped out the front of a building. The bird perched again on a tree branch in the parking lot. When Sarah got out of the car the owl screeched loudly, trying to get her attention. Success! Sarah turned to look at the owl in the tree.  
>"It's him, he's come for me." Sarah cried out walking quickly towards the owl. But before she could reach him her parents grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the building. Sarah struggled but she couldn't fight both her parents. The owl, as if angry, kept screeching. It took flight again.<br>The small family sat in the waiting room of a doctor's office, and finally, after waiting what seemed like forever, a woman came out.  
>"I am ready for you now, please follow me." The woman said to the whole Williams family, a smile on her face.<br>"Oh, I see little Tobi isn't here today." She noted, the fake smile still firmly on her face.  
>"Oh we left him at home with a babysitter today," Karen explained. The women nodded, though Sarah knew she couldn't have cared less.<br>The woman walked behind a nice mahogany desk and sat in a chair, gesturing for the family to also take their seats. Robert and Karen sat on the couch and Sarah sat in a chair by the window looking outside, trying in vain to glimpse the owl.  
>"Sarah how are you today?" The women, Mrs. Adams asked politely.<br>"Fine" Sarah answered, not looking at her and finding more interest in the outside.  
>"She had an episode outside, just before we came in." Karen said.<br>" Karen" Robert exclaimed, mad.  
>"Well she did," Karen said defensively to Robert.<br>"Sarah what happened?" Mrs. Adams asked, ignoring the couple.  
>"Why should I tell you? You won't believe me anyway." Sarah said, still looking out the window.<br>"Try me" Mrs. Adams said.  
>Sarah turned around to face Mrs. Adams. She sighed loudly then started to talk.<br>"Fine. Jareth has come for me. I made a wish and then I saw him outside my window. I have to go with him. That's how it works." Sarah said turning back towards the window, still looking for Jareth in the form of the barn owl.  
>" Jareth?" Mrs. Adams asked, painting a confused expression on her face.<br>"Yes, the goblin king." Sarah said, hoping she would see a sign of the owl so she could leave this place where they thought she was crazy.  
>"Oh right, from your little red book," Mrs. Adams said, suddenly looking amused.<br>Sarah looked back at her, getting mad and very upset.  
>"Well yes, he is from a book. But he's real! I met him and I talked to him. I was so cruel to him," she said, tears brimming in her eyes, "and I have to make it right. So don't you see! I have to go with him!" Sarah said, wishing that they would believe her and not think she was crazy.<br>"No, I don't see what you see. All I see is a young girl who read a book too much and now believes it's real. You my girl, wished so much that the characters were real that one day you believed they were real when they're really, and always will be, just characters in a book." Mrs. Adams said, quite cruelly.  
>Sarah stood up mad.<br>"I told you wouldn't believe me! And what you said is not true! I'm telling you they're real! It's real!" Sarah said, standing from her seat with so much force the chair fell over. She briskly walked over to the door, yanked it open and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the wall in the waiting room and started crying. Inside the room she could hear her parents apologizing for her, and with a renewed burst of anger, she ran out into the parking lot. She looked around for the owl but it was nowhere in sight.  
>"JARETH" Sarah yelled but, she waited for a few seconds but nothing happened, no screech, no flurry of wings. So, still quite upset, she ran home.<p>

After Sarah had left the room Mrs. Adams looked quite affronted and her parents shot up off the couch and immediately started to apologize for their daughter's behavior.  
>Mrs. Adams just waved it off, painting on another fake smile that the couple, once again, bought.<br>After apologizing for a few more minutes with promises of, "we'll make it up to you," they walked out into the waiting room, fully expecting Sarah to be there. When she wasn't Karen sighed.  
>"She must have ran home." They walked out into the parking lot, and, after not seeing Sarah anywhere, left to go home.<p>

_

Sarah unlocked the door with the spare key under the mat and opened the door. She replaced the key and walked into the house, closing and locking the door behind her. She heard the sound of the TV in the living room and remembered the babysitter was still there, she ignored this and ran up to her room. She opened her door, stepped in and closed it again, this time trying to be silent so the sitter didn't know she as here. She grabbed her teddy bear, Lancelot and hugged him tightly to her chest, tears still leaking from her eyes. She fell back onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
>"Maybe it's all a dream. Maybe it's not real. Maybe I really am going crazy." Sarah said to herself. She closed her eyes and willed her mind to still. Maybe it would be all better when she woke up? Maybe this reality was twisted? After a few minutes of trying to still her mind she succeeded and fell asleep.<br>When her parents arrived home, Karen paid the babysitter while Robert went straight upstairs to check on Sarah and make sure she really was home. He found her sleeping on her bed hugging her teddy bear. He sighed in relief, and, after a few minutes just watching her, kissed her on the forehead and walked out the room, closing the bedroom door softly behind him.  
>While Sarah was sleeping the owl returned and perched, once again, outside her window. He watched her sleep as he'd been doing for the past two years.<br>Sarah was dreaming of her time in the labyrinth, of her friends and Jareth. Jareth, the man she found out she loved after coming back from the labyrinth. She wished she'd known while she was there. Maybe things would've turned out differently.  
>She woke up to what sounded like knocking at her window. Curious as ever, she got out of bed and walked over to her window. Eyes widening she saw the same barn owl from earlier flying towards her window and kicking at it with its feet. She was almost at the window, ready to open it when she heard a voice coming from behind her.<br>"Sarah we need you."  
>Sarah looked around her room and saw Hoggle in her vanity mirror. She walked over to it, quite confused, and sat down. She hadn't seen Hoggle since the party after she'd defeated the Labyrinth.<br>"Hoggle" Sarah said, surprised and happy taking over 

Hoggle said an almost panicked look on his face.  
>"Why? What's going on?" Sarah asked.<br>"Ever since you defeated the Labyrinth and left, the Goblin City has been crumbling. No one can stop it but you." Hoggle said.  
>"What about Jareth? Can't he stop it?" Sarah asked.<br>"He has disappeared. No one has seen him since his defeat. They say he died of a broken heart." Hoggle said looking at Sarah sadly.  
>"No he didn't," Sarah said, quickly standing up and going to her window looking outside, "he was outside my window in his owl form," Sarah said turning back to look at Hoggle.<br>"I don't think so, no one has seen him in two years." Hoggle said, looking confused himself.  
>Sarah went back over to her vanity and sat down and started thinking.<br>"Jareth loved me that much?" Sarah said, unbelieving.  
>"Yes." Hoggle said simply.<br>"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Sarah asked, shocked.  
>"We all thought you knew." Hoggle said.<br>"I had a hunch but I wasn't sure," Sarah said then she stood up and started pacing pacing "I mean he give me little hints but I thought he was just teasing me or trying to distract me or something. I never thought it was for real." Sarah said looking back at Hoggle.  
>"Well now you know. So are you coming or not?" Hoggle said, growing a little bit impatient.<br>"Yes, I'll come back with you." Sarah went up to her vanity and climbed through her mirror.

_

Robert walked up to Sarah's door and knocked softly. He opened the door.  
>"Sarah, it's time for dinner" Robert said looking around, expecting to see Sarah sleeping. But she was nowhere to be found. Robert furrowed his eyebrow in thought.<br>'How strange,' he thought, 'I was sure she was here, she's nowhere else in the house...'  
>"Sarah" her father called out again, but once again he didn't get a response so he went back downstairs. Robert walked into the kitchen where Karen was putting food on the table and Toby was sitting in a chair on top of a booster chair looking at the food that was being placed in front of him.<br>"Did Sarah say she was going out?" Robert asked Karen.  
>"No, I haven't seen or talked to her since the doctor's office." Karen said as she sat down and dished food for the rest of the family.<br>"I wonder where she could be then, she wasn't in her room and I checked the rest of the house first." Robert said sitting down at the table, accepting his place from Karen.  
>"You don't think she was telling the truth, do you? "Karen asked looking up at Robert.<br>After a few seconds they both shook their heads 'no' and started eating. Toby who didn't understand what they were talking about just ignored them. 

Chapter Two 

Sarah slid out of the mirror and landed on her rear back in the Labyrinth. Once she'd gotten to her feet she reached out and hugged Hoggle, picking him up in the process.  
>"Where are the others?" Sarah asked looking around, letting Hoggle back on his feet.<br>"They're waiting for you." Hoggle said.  
>"Great, let's go," Sarah said as they walked to find the others.<br>As they got closer to the goblin city they heard thunder and saw lightning. The sun was gone the sky was completely black. But it was only like that over the goblin city and the goblin castle. Everywhere else the sun was shining and the sky was blue.  
>"Has it this ever happened before?" Sarah asked Hoggle, while looking up at the sky.<br>"Like I said, he is heartbroken and possibly dead." Hoggle said, unfeeling. He'd never liked Jareth.  
>"Oh god, it's all my fault" Sarah said crying.<br>"Not your fault. This has happened before." Hoggle said.  
>Sarah wiped her eyes and looked at Hoggle, curious again. "What do you mean?" Sarah asked.<br>"Well nothing quite as bad as this. But you weren't the first girl to ever turn down Jareth." Hoggle said, "One of few, yes, but not the first."  
>Sarah looked at him not sure what to say.<br>"You're just the first one that really mattered to him." Hoggle said.  
>"It's not fair that this happened to him." Sarah said.<br>"Then I guess it's good that your here then," Hoggle said.  
>"Yes. Now let's get moving." Sarah said, not realizing they'd stopped.<br>As Sarah and Hoggle got closer to the castle they noticed Sir Didymus and Ludo waiting for them. Sarah and Hoggle went up to them. Sarah hugged them both.  
>"Come on Lady, let's get you to the castle." Sir Didymus said after being thoroughly hugged.<br>Sarah and her friends were walking though the goblin city when Sarah noticed how quiet it was. It was a lot different from last time, there was no army to stop them getting to the castle.  
>It felt just like yesterday when she was here, rescuing her brother. She remembered Jareth and how he seemed uncaring, cruel and cocky to her but he was very handsome. She was tempted to stay but she could never let herself forget her brother. And no matter what she was going to help fix the Goblin City and the castle somehow. She didn't think she'd hurt him that much. She didn't think he was really confessing his true feelings to her. She thought he was trying to distract her or he was playing with her, so she ignored it and said to him "You have no power over me."<br>She didn't know she was crying from her thoughts until she felt the tears running down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away. She was mad at herself for hurting someone she loved, even though she hadn't known it at the time. She was also mad at him for him being cruel to her. Maybe if he'd been nicer things would've turned out differently. She kept getting flashes of what happened last time she was here in her mind.  
>-Flashback-<br>Sarah was leaning against the brick wall of a tunnel, Jareth leaning over her. Their heads were very close, and if he moved any closer they could kiss.  
>"Sarah, how are you enjoying my labyrinth?" Jareth asked while smiling at her.<br>He looked arrogant and this sparked something in Sarah. She looked him right in the eyes and replied.  
>"It's a piece of cake."<br>-End Flashback-  
>She shook her head to clear the memory and more tears fell. She wondered if Jareth would ever come back, or if he did die was there a way to bring him back? She just hoped that her presence would be enough for her to heal him and make amends. Maybe she would even confess.<br>As they were walking they started to get hungry and just as their stomachs started rumbling they came across a peach tree. Hoggle handed Sarah a peach without thinking.  
>Sarah looked at the peach in her hand and had another flashback.<p>

-Flashback-

"This tastes strange. Hoggle what have you done?" Sarah said, leaning against a peach tree. Hoggle looked guilty.  
>-End Flashback-<br>She looked at the peach and handed it back to Hoggle, ignoring her empty belly. 

"I don't eat peaches anymore," Sarah said, eyes glazed from the last time she'd eaten a peach.  
>"I'm sorry about that" Hoggle apologized sadly. He took the peach from her and ate it himself, not wanting to waste it.<br>"It wasn't your fault, I forgave you ages ago. I just hope Jareth can forgive me." Sarah said the last part quietly.  
>Her friends looked sadly at her but she didn't notice. Too lost in her thoughts of the Goblin King.<br>They came across the door to that housed the Fireys and they entered. It was getting dark in the woods but for some reason the Firey's weren't around.  
>"Ludo scared." Ludo said, shivering.<br>Sarah took his hand and held it in her own. She thought it was weird that they weren't around.  
>'Must be because the whole place is crumbling. It's all my fault.' She thought, looking down sadly. Even though she was kind of glad they weren't around to try and rip off her head. <p>

Chapter Three 

They finally got to the gates of the castle and they were looking through them at the castle.  
>"There's the castle" Hoggle said, pointing out the obvious.<br>"This should be a piece of cake," Sarah said, repeating her past phrase.  
>But of course whenever she said that nothing ever worked out right. The walls of the castle and the houses in the Goblin City started to crumble. Sarah started thinking again. Yet another flash back plagued her mind.<p>

-Flashback-

"I have been generous up until now." Jareth said.  
>"Generous? What have you done that's generous?" Sarah exclaimed.<br>"Everything! Everything you asked, I have done and I have done it all for you." Jareth said, getting agitated.  
>-End Flashback-<br>She shook her head from the memory and focused on getting to the castle. They started to open, thankfully they were unlocked and they swung open easily. Quite different from the last time.  
>"You guys stay here. I'm going to find Jareth." Sarah said, turning to walk away, into the city.<br>"Are you sure you won't need us?" Hoggle asked, a little put out.  
>"No, but if I do I'll call" Sarah promised, turning back to smile at them before walking up the stairs to the castle door.<br>She walked in the castle and towards the throne room where she figured Jareth would be, but the doors were firmly closed and two larger than normal goblins were guarding the door. Their helmets were covering their faces and they didn't know she was there.  
>"Excuse me," Sarah said to them, catching their attention.<br>The two goblins lifted up their helmets, looked at her, looked at each other and stood up straighter, blocking the doors with their spears.  
>"My lady, you're back," the first goblin said.<br>"Yes I am. Is the goblin king in there?" Sarah asked.  
>"Yes but you can't see him. You've hurt him enough." The second goblin said.<br>"I promise I won't hurt him again. I just want to talk to him." Sarah said looking at them, getting teary eyed.  
>"Okay, but if you upset him - "the goblin started to say but Sarah interrupted him.<br>"I promise if I upset him I will leave and never come back, ever again" Sarah said solemnly. Suddenly remembering how easily Jareth got upset.  
>"Deal," both goblins said at the same time. They uncrossed their spears and the door opened for her. The goblins stepped aside so she could pass. After she walked in the doors slammed shut behind her.<br>"I said no interruptions," the voice said, it was loud and mean and it gave Sarah a cold shiver up her spine.  
>"Uh...sorry I'll just go," Sarah said, turning to leave. She'd lost her nerve, but who wouldn't after hearing that.<br>"No. Wait!" the voice said, sounding a little bit frantic now.  
>Sarah turned back around and noticed that the room was almost pitch black with only a few candles lit. She actually felt scared, not sure if this was Jareth in the room with her. She was also scared because she was not sure how he would feel seeing her again.<br>Jareth came closer from a dark corner of the room. He was wearing the same clothes she defeated him in. She also noticed his hair was in tangles and he looked like he hadn't showered or ate in a long while.  
>He was standing there looking like he was wasting away, maybe even dying, and it was all her fault. She felt tears pricking her eyes again. But she would not let them fall she knew she had to be strong and stand up to him if needed, she knew he wouldn't take her seriously if she started crying.<br>Jareth started walking towards Sarah and she backed away, eventually bumping into the wall. Jareth kept walking and was finally in front of her, leaning towards her the same way he had when they were in that tunnel. He stared in her eyes than took his gloved hand and grazed her cheek with his fingers. He moved closer to her, his lips almost on hers and Sarah closed her eyes waiting for the kiss that she secretly hoped would come.  
>"No one could blame you for walking away," Jareth whispered against her lips.<br>Sarah opened her eyes, looking at him. She was about to say something. When he put his finger against her lips to stop her.  
>"I'm talking now precious," Jareth said in a low scary voice.<br>Sarah just looked at him slightly scared, he was a powerful person after all. Jareth started to run his hand down her body while talking to her.  
>"You told me I have no power over you. Then you come back here and expect that I'll magically forgive you," Jareth said as he brought his hand back up and wrapped it around her throat not tight but just tight enough to scare her. He looked her in the eyes, angry.<br>"I'm sorry, I was a foolish girl as you've told me before. All I wanted was to prove that I could solve your labyrinth and get my brother back. I never expected this would happen." Sarah said, solemnly, knowing this would probably end badly.  
>"What did you think would happen when you turned down someone who loved you?" Jareth said getting angrier.<br>"Loved?" Sarah said sadly. 

"Yes, it's been two years. I had time to get over you." Jareth said as he squeezed her throat a little harder but enough she could still breathe. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Jareth continued talking as he looked in her eyes.  
>"You know what kept me going?" Jareth asked looking at her. Sarah shook her head 'no'.<br>"Knowing that you would come back someday and I could get my revenge. My anger for you kept me alive and my heart grew colder and so did my labyrinth." Jareth said he squeezed her throat more and she was gasping for breath. He let go and walked away a little bit. Sarah leaned her head against the wall rubbing her throat and was crying. Jareth quickly turned around and grabbed her. And taking her over to the window to look out he stood behind her holding her tight around the waist.  
>"Look around you precious. This is all your fault. If you had stayed with me and loved me and let me rule you. I would've been your slave, you could have had anything your heart desired." Jareth said.<br>Sarah couldn't believe this was the same man from two years ago. He seemed darker, colder and meaner than before. She would gladly take the old Jareth over this one. She couldn't believe that she was the one that turned him into this. She knew that it was her fault and if she had known then what would happen if she defeated him she would have let him win and she would of stayed.  
>Jareth let go of her and walked away. Sarah turned around and stared at him. And the castle started to shake. For some reason Sarah looked up and noticed a beam above Jareth's head was about to fall. Thinking quickly Sarah ran and pushed him out the way. Doing this proved fatal, however, as the beam that would have hit Jareth, hit Sarah in the head instead.<br>She fell, as if in slow motion and the beam landed on top of her, knocking her to the floor and knocking her unconscious.  
>Jareth looked up from the ground, where he'd been shoved and saw Sarah laying there behind him with a beam on top of her. She was not moving. Jareth, feeling a spike of panic, crawled over to her. <p>

Chapter Four 

Jareth pushed the beam off of Sarah. And he turned her over to lay her on her back. He saw the side of her head on her temple was bleeding. Thankfully she was still breathing, but very slowly.  
>"Sarah precious, wake up." Jareth said shaking her gently. She didn't move.<br>"You can't die, we have an eternity waiting for us. I didn't get my revenge yet," Jareth said to her softly. Sarah still didn't wake up, she didn't even move an inch. Her breathing slowed down a little more. Jareth started screaming, he was angry. The goblins and Sarah's friends ran in the throne room.  
>The goblins prepared themselves to evict Sarah, as was their deal but what they saw stopped them in their tracks.<br>"What did you do to her?" Hoggle yelled out as he saw Sarah laying on the floor and the side of her head bleeding. Hoggle looked about ready to fight Jareth. Jareth looked up at them from the floor. "She saved my life Hogwart" Jareth said, almost emotionlessly.  
>"It's Hoggle" Hoggle said, more of a reflex than anything.<br>Jareth rolled his eyes at Hoggle.  
>"Someone fetch a healer." He said, and immediately one of the goblins went to do his bidding.<br>Then, ignoring Sarah's friends, he bent down and picked the girl up and carried her to an empty bedroom. There he laid her down on the bed and waited. Her friends also came in and crowded around her bed, only moving out of the way when the healer arrived.  
>When the healer came in and saw the sight of Sarah he told everyone to leave the room, even Jareth. He felt the same pricks of panic in the bottom of his stomach when he saw the healer's grave expression but didn't protest and left the room. Outside Hoggle was pacing and Ludo was whimpering. Jareth sat down and waited patiently, on the outside it looked like he didn't care. On the inside, however, he was in turmoil.<br>'What if it was too late? What if the healer can't fix her and she dies?' Being his primary thoughts.  
>The healer came out of the room five minutes later, all smiles.<br>"She's fine now, but she may not wake up for a while. Her body is under a lot of stress."  
>Jareth waved the healer away and went into the spare room where Sarah was. Her friends following behind.<br>Jareth sat down near her bed first, gently taking hold of her hand while the rest of her friends crowded around her bed again.  
>Suddenly Jareth started to softly sing the song he sang to her in the ballroom so long ago.<br>Sarah didn't wake up but she was dreaming of being in that ballroom again, dancing with Jareth. Sometime later the song stopped and Jareth stopped, stepping away from her and fading into the background again.  
>"You need to wake up precious," Jareth whispered to her. Sarah looked around, confused, and then the floor beneath her shatter liked glass and she was falling.<br>Sarah eye's snapped open and she sat up with a gasp. Falling back down due to a headache. She looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't remember where she was she didn't even know if this was her house. She looked around and saw Jareth sitting next to her bed. She also noticed that he looked different. He was dressed in different clothes he looked like he had bathed and eaten, and his hair looked better. Than something popped in her head.  
>"I have to save Toby," Sarah said than she started to sit up fast again, not learning her lesson from the last time. She held her head.<br>"Ouch," Sarah groaned.  
>Jareth grabbed her gently by the shoulders and gently laid her back down.<br>Sarah looked Jareth in the eyes.  
>" Toby where is he? What did you do to him?" Sarah asked getting upset.<br>"Toby is fine at home" Jareth said, looking at her, puzzled.  
>"Then why am I still here? After I told you that you have no power over me. Did you hit me over the head?" Sarah asked. <p>

Jareth rolled his eyes at Sarah and sighed loudly, getting mad again.  
>"No, what do you remember?" Jareth asked.<br>"We were in the ballroom. You were singing to me and we were dancing," Sarah said looking at him. Jareth smiled at her "then I woke up with a headache and very confused." Sarah said.  
>"Keep thinking back to how you got here," Jareth said.<br>Sarah started to think but you it was hard, her head started to pound. The healer told Jareth she would have a headache but it will fade in time but she was not close to dying anymore.  
>Suddenly her eyes widened, she remembered! "I came here to find you and save the labyrinth?" Sarah said giving Jareth a 'am I right' look.<br>Jareth stood up and put the chair back over at the vanity. Then walked over to the bed and stood over her.  
>"That's right precious," Jareth said giving her a wicked smile. Sarah looked up at him scared again. But she knew she couldn't let him know that so she calmed her fear looked him in the eyes.<br>"How long have I been sleeping?" Sarah asked.  
>"Two days," Jareth answered, the wicked smile still on his face.<br>"Oh," Sarah said, starting to feel uncomfortable.  
>"I thought you were dead, until I saw you breathing." Jareth said.<br>"That would probably have made you happy, if I had died." Sarah said, emotionlessly.  
>Jareth looking angry again and grabbed her arms hard and pulled her towards him.<br>"Don't think you know what's going on inside my head," Jareth said angry and pushed her away. He got stood up and walked away from her, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.  
>Sarah brought her knees up to her chest and held her head in her hands. Because her head was pounding again and and because of what she'd unintentionally done to Jareth.<br>She also couldn't believe how much he affected her and why she never noticed it two years ago. Maybe she was too busy solving the labyrinth and getting Toby back to notice the way he affected her? She didn't feel any feelings for him until days after she came back and then she knew it was too late to contact him.  
>She knew that he hated her but never thought it would be this much. She hopes that she can repair his broken heart and get him to forgive her and be able to move on either together or separately, if that was what he wished, in the end.<br>A while later a goblin walked in carrying a tray of food.  
>"Here is your dinner my lady," the goblin said as he put the tray on her lap.<br>"Thank you" Sarah said gratefully.  
>The goblin bowed a small bow and walked out of the room.<br>Sarah ate all the food and lay back on the pillows, thinking again. Thankfully her headache was slowly disappearing but she knew she had bruises from the rough treatment a while ago. Though she knew she deserved everything she got for breaking his heart.  
>Half an hour later the goblin returned, took her tray, announced she had visitors and left the room. Her friends walked in.<br>"How are you feeling my lady?" Sir Didymus asked.  
>"I feel better, I have just a slight headache" Sarah said, "what are you guys still doing here?" Sarah asked.<br>"We told Jareth we weren't leaving until we are able to see you and make sure you were alright" Hoggle said, sniffing.  
>"Oh" Sarah said<p>

_

in the throne room. Jareth was sitting in his chair, thinking when a goblin approached him.  
>"Did you feed Sarah like I asked you to?" Jareth asked.<br>"Yes sire, I just don't understand why you are keeping her alive. She hurt you and this place. She's bad news for you. You need someone better sire," the goblin said. He regretted his words moments later and started to get scared by the way Jareth was looking at him. Jareth stood up and grabbed the goblin, he brought the goblin up so he could look him in the eyes.  
>"Don't ever say that about her again. Do you understand?" Jareth said. The goblin nodded his head frantically 'yes'. Jareth dropped the goblin on the ground and before the goblin had to make a hasty retreat. Jareth's voice stopped him.<br>"Are her friends gone?" Jareth asked.  
>"They just left sire" the goblin stammered before running out of the room.<br>Jareth went to see Sarah 

Chapter Five 

Jareth walked into Sarah's room and he saw her reading a book. Sarah put the book down in her lap when she heard someone come in the room and turned her head to see who it was. Jareth walked over to her bed. He looked down at the book in her lap. Sarah looked down at it too.  
>"I hope you don't mind, but I asked one of the goblins to go to the library and get me a book," Sarah said looking at Jareth, hoping he wouldn't get mad.<br>"No, I don't mind. It just seems like your making yourself at home here" Jareth said looking back at Sarah.  
>"No! I promise I'm not. I know I am not welcomed here." Sarah said sadly.<br>"That's right. The faster you get better. The faster you can leave" Jareth said meanly.  
>"So you don't want me here?" Sarah asked sadly.<br>Jareth looked Sarah in the eyes and narrowed his eyes meanly.  
>"No, I don't." Jareth growled. He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.<br>Sarah just sat there ready to cry. But she held them in she was sick of crying. She needed to show Jareth that it was important that she be there and that he needs her.  
>Jareth left the room and went back to his throne room and sat in his chair. He didn't know why he was treating Sarah that way. He doesn't understand it because he was still in love with her wasn't he? But she ripped his heart out of his chest and smashed it into pieces. So he wanted to hurt her before she had a chance to hurt him again. He knows eventually he would have to forgive her since she has forgiven him but right now wasn't the time.<p>

_

The next day Jareth walked into Sarah's room as she was eating breakfast. He stood next to the bed.  
>"How are you feeling?" Jareth asked hiding the concern he felt behind a steely facade.<br>"Better," Sarah said looking up at him as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.  
>"So you'll be leaving then?" Jareth asked trying to make his voice sound hopeful but Sarah could tell it was an act cause he seemed a little sad when he asked that. Sarah looked him right in the eye and replied.<br>"No, I'm staying. I made a promise and I am going to keep it."  
>"Fine" Jareth hissed, mad. He turned around to leave the room when Sarah's voice stopped him.<br>"Why were you watching me?" Sarah asked.  
>Jareth turned around to look at her.<br>"You mean when you were hurt?" Jareth asked.  
>"No, when I was in my world. When you were an owl." Sarah said, Jareth didn't say anything he just looked at her so she continued talking "how long were you keeping an eye on me?" Sarah asked.<br>"I never once visited you." Jareth said looking slightly guilty now that he was caught.  
>"I saw you when I was going to the doctors." Sarah said.<br>"I don't know what your talking about" Jareth said looking everywhere but in her eyes, he turned to leave again when Sarah's voice once again stopped him.  
>"Stop lying to me," Sarah said getting mad, wondering why he wouldn't tell her the truth.<br>Jareth looked at Sarah and breathed in deeply. 

"Fine. You want me to tell you why I was keeping an eye on you? Because I still love you. No matter how badly you treated me and rejected me," Jareth said quickly and he stormed out of her room slamming the door, once again, behind him. Sarah began to cry again. She was glad he finally got his feelings out but still she felt guilty that she was the cause of them.

_

Sarah hadn't seen Jareth for days so she decided to find him because she knew they had some things to sort.  
>Sarah walked into his throne room and saw Jareth sitting on his window sill looking outside. She stood there for a moment watching him. He could sense Sarah in the room with him. He finally stood up with his back to her after a few minutes of this.<br>"What do you want Sarah?" Jareth asked.  
>"We need to talk," Sarah said trying to make her voice strong.<br>Jareth turned around to look at her.  
>"Talk about what?" Jareth asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking formidable.<br>"Us," Sarah said her voice starting to shake out of fear not sure what he would do or say to that.  
>"There is no 'us'" Jareth said meanly looking her in the eyes. <p>

Chapter Six 

Sarah looked hurt and ready to cry. Then she looked down gathered her strength and then looked back at him in the eye.  
>"You didn't think I was hurting as much as you. I never meant to hurt you. You can believe that if you want to. I just wanted to get my brother back home and safe. People thought I was crazy. I had to see a doctor for two years. I'm sure I would have been locked up in the mental institution eventually. I was always wishing that you would come and save me and take me away. Than when I saw you watching me I knew you answered my wish and were there for me. But you never saved me." Sarah said quickly so he wouldn't interrupt her.<br>Jareth looked at Sarah and started to walk up to her. Again Sarah moved back and bumped into the wall again. Jareth was in front of her singing to her.  
>"How you turn my world you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done. I've done for you. I move the stars for no one. You've run so long. You've run so far. Your eyes can be so cruel. Just as I can be so cruel. Oh I do believe in you. Yes I do. Live without your sunlight. Love without your heartbeat." Jareth said than he started bringing his head closer to hers. Sarah closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her but again it never came.<br>"I...I can't live within you" Jareth said than he pulled away from her as Sarah opened her eyes to look at him. He turned away from her his back facing her she knew she had to do something to get his attention and get her to trust him again. And she really hoped this would work.  
>"JARETH, I LOVE YOU" Sarah yelled.<br>Jareth turned around quickly looking at her wondering if he heard right.  
>"What did you say? "Jareth asked as he starting walking closer to her.<br>"I said I love you Jareth" Sarah said again looking him in the eyes, "I realized my feelings a few days after leaving, I never had the guts to contact you and tell you."  
>Jareth was in front of her again looking her in the eyes.<br>"Do you mean it?" Jareth asked his eyes looking at her face to see if she just said or really meant it.  
>"Yes," Sarah said smiling at him.<br>Jareth looked her in the eyes and he could tell that she meant it.  
>"I love you too precious girl. I always have." Jareth said.<br>Sarah smiled widely him she started to cry happy tears. Jareth wiped away her tears with his fingers and he started to kiss her. As they started kissing the sun started to shine bright the castle started to repair itself the goblin city was repairing itself.  
>I guess it's true what they say, there is power in love. That love just doesn't repair a broken heart but a city too.<br>After the kiss ended they hugged each other tightly. Than Jareth pulled away from her leaving his back to her. Sarah looked at him confused wondering if she did something wrong.  
>"Thank you for restoring my labyrinth," Jareth said.<br>Sarah looked at him sadly  
>"That's all I get as a thank you." Sarah asked, smiling sadly.<br>"No," Jareth said he turned around and walked up to her. He bent down on one knee in front of her. Sarah was surprised and smiled.  
>"Sarah will you be my queen?" Jareth asked while holding her hand and gazing at her lovingly. Sarah just looked down at him trying to answer but nothing came out of her mouth. She was too shocked to form words or even talk. Jareth took that as another rejection. He got up and walked away from her.<br>"Oh I see," Jareth said sadly he had his back turned towards her again.  
>Sarah walked up to him and grabbed his arm to turn him around to face her. He was looking at her now and her him.<br>"You didn't give me a chance to answer," Sarah said.  
>"Are you going to break my heart again?" Jareth asked sadly.<br>"No you silly Goblin King, it's just that it is a lot to take in. I would have to say goodbye to my family forever and my friends...well I don't have any of those except for here." Sarah said.  
>"So what are you saying?" Jareth asked, hopeful.<br>"I'm saying yes, I will stay here and be your queen." Sarah said.  
>Jareth started grinning at her. All Sarah thought about when she looked at him was how much she missed his smile. She was so glad that the old Jareth is back. He started to kiss her she returned his kiss. <p>

Chapter Seven 

The wedding day finally arrived, and as one of the many presents bestowed on her was that her family was allowed to come down for the wedding. Even her real mother was present. They were very shocked at first, but once the shock wore off they were glad and sorry. Glad because Sarah wasn't really crazy and sorry because they didn't believe her.  
>When they were facing each other in front of the podium, Sir Didymus was playing priest, Sarah vowed to Jareth that he will, never again, suffer a broken heart at her hands. Jareth, in turn, vowed that the Labyrinth and the Goblin City would never again know destruction, and that the sun will always shine (except when it was nighttime and when it was raining) and the flowers will always bloom (every Spring when they're supposed to).<br>And the castle shined that day and it shined forever more.  
>And everyone lived happily ever after. Sarah and Jareth lived forever and ever (naturally, for a Fey and his mate).<br>P.S. Karen, Robert, Toby and Sarah's real mum never questioned the supernatural or the magic ever again.  
>The End<p> 


End file.
